Sand Army
|image = |alias = King Solomon's Army |weapons = Magic; Sword(s); etc. |damage = Light; Moderate; Heavy; Very Heavy |attack = Aggressive |behavior = Varies |strength = Varies |affiliation = N/A |weakness = Power of the Djinn |powers = Varies |special abs = Varies |origin = Creatures from the sands using magic |creator = Ratash |game = Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands |locations = Varying }} The Sand Army (also known as Solomon's Army) was a formidable army created by Ratash to kill King Solomon and the Djinn. History Creation Because Ratash did not agree with the pact that the Djinn had created with humans, he used his magic to form the desert sands into a formidable army that could expand with every grain sand they came into contact with. The soldiers of the Army were sand monsters which could turn ordinary people to sand statues with but a single touch. However, with help of Razia, a former ally of Ratash, King Solomon was able to seal away both the army and Ratash using a powerful seal. The Sand Army was imprisoned for over a thousand years in Solomon's treasure vault, masked behind a large circular vault door disguised with the face of ornate and monstrous face that would warned away trespassers. The face was later covered up with the face and tusks of a Elephant. Guardianship of Solomon's Treasure Vault Thousands of years passed. However, the family of King Sharaman was entrusted by Solomon to protect the kingdom, and in particular, the palace from attackers who would seek the army for their own nefarious needs. Yet, despite the safeguard of the palace and kingdom, the reason for why it was protected was lost to future generations. The army that threatened Solomon's kingdom was soon forgotten. Ratash's army later became known as "King Solomon's Army", a fabled force that used the power of the Sand to wipe out its enemies and empower its wielder. The Army Freed During the siege of the palace, Malik, brother of the Prince retreated to the treasure vault and used Solomon's Medallion to released it in the hopes of crushing the massive army that quickly overwhelmed his forces. Upon release, the army managed to transform the whole population of Malik's city into statues made of sand. All except Malik, who had one half of the the seal, and the Prince, who had the other; they were protected from the army by the magic of the seal. However, the Prince finds out from Razia that if the two halves were reunited, the army would be sealed away again; but Malik has gained too much power from the Army, and instead of sealing the army away, he wants to destroy all of it, so that he would gain all of its energy and be a powerful leader. The Prince is immune to this, either protected by the Power of the Djinn or because he does not wish for control and the power of the Sand Army. The Prince then sets out to reunite the seals and is attacked by Ratash. By this time, the army has become even more powerful. When the Prince finally finds Ratash, it is in a fierce duel with Malik. The Prince rushes to aid his brother, but Malik stabs Ratash, and seemingly manages to kill him. When his seal attempts to absorb the essence of Ratash it shatters. Now in control of Malik's body, Ratash flees the scene in search of more power. When the Prince asks Razia as to what happened, she tells him that when Ratash's essence was absorbed into the seal, the process actually killed Malik, and taken over his body. The only way to stop the Sand Army, now that the other half of the seal is broken, is to find a Djinn sword and use it to kill Ratash. At first the Prince is hesitant about killing his own brother, but after witnessing his change into Ratash's original form, he is convinced that Malik is dead. Finding the Djinn sword, he returns to Razia, who transfers her body into the sword. Upon confronting Ratash again, he is now gigantic, but the Prince fights him anyway, and manages to kill him using the Djinn sword and Razia. As a result of Ratash's death, the Sand Army is destroyed as well. The Sand Army *WraithsPrince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands Official Strategy Guide, pages 22-26 *Specters *Chargers *Ghouls *Summoners *Wizards *Vultures *Scarabs *Trolls Gallery Promotional Forgotten_Sands_Screenshot_4.jpg|Wraiths, the most common enemies Screenshots Titans-in-game.jpg|Trolls are one of the many enemies encountered in The Forgotten Sands References }} Category:Forgotten Sands Enemies Category:Forgotten Sands Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Sand Army